Simply Magical Outline
by AJB66613
Summary: ADOPTED by Only Fear Fear Itself. Linkity link: /s/9570493/1/Simply-Magical


Simply Magical

**Author's Note**

So I was digging through some files to find a drawing, and I found a little outline. This little outline was made in junior year of high school. The theme is obviously Harry Potter. I will be posting this plotbunny so it can be adopted. I have no time to work on it, but would love for it to be written and taken care of by someone. Enjoy.

**Author's Note**

Ch. 1

Draco fails in killing Dumbledore. He flees back to Voldemort.

Voldemort turns him into a ferret to spy on Harry... and to punish him.

Ch. 2

Snape delivers Draco to Number 4.

Dudley steals him before Harry gets home from Hogwarts.

Draco is starved and slightly tortured.

Ch. 3

Harry saves Draco and takes him to Grimmwauld Place.

Sirius isn't dead!

Ch. 4

Draco is healed; he tries to spy, wondering how he's supposed to report back.

Sirius is suspicious.

Ch. 5

One year has passed. During that time, Draco has fallen in love with Harry. Sirius is only slightly suspicious.

Voldemort attacks Harry in Diagon Alley. Draco protects Harry.

Voldemort reverts Draco to his original form and tortures him above the unconcious Harry.

Ch. 6

Harry revives himself and defeats Voldemort by accident.

Harry rapes Draco in his anger. Lucius finds and heals his son at St. Mungo's.

Ch. 7

Eight and a half months have passed. Draco, who had not arrived for their final year, suddenly burts into the Great Hall, his father with him.

Draco points to Dumbledore, Snape, McGonnagall, Blaise, Sirius (Who is the DADA teacher that year,) Pansy, Ron, and Hermione to follow.

Outside the Great Hall, Draco shows that he's heavily pregnant and has chosen them to be the child's family.

Ch. 8

Draco's "water" breaks. The gang (minus Harry) get him to St. Mungo's, his father having a room reserved.

During the labor Draco is quiet. Blaise and Ron hold his hands and sport sprained wrists.

Ron and Hermione accidentally delve into Draco's past and learn why Draco is silent during the birth, but hates pain, and unconditionally loves his father.

Ch. 9

A son is born, at first thought to be a daughter. Draco informs them that they're not done.

Three hours later, they return to Hogwarts with twin boys: Scorpius Severus and Anthony James.

Draco informs the Great Hall that the father is among them and should claim his sons.

Ch. 10

Harry wants to claim the children, but doesn't out of spite for Malfoy.

After no one stands to claim the babies, Draco acknowledges that the father must now pay child support and can never hold his children. Ron and Hermione glare at Harry.

Draco points to Harry and tells him to, "claim your prize, Scarhead."

Ch. 11

Harry glares at him as Ron and Hermione sit with Draco and the babies at the Slytherin table.

Draco feeds his children via wet nurse; Harry goes over to talk to him.

Draco agrees for a private chat; Harry asks why Draco is after Harry's happiness.

Draco claims revenge for his shattered love and trust whilst wishing for the time when he was just Harry's pet ferret.

Harry reaches for him and Draco panics.

Ch. 12

Draco is forced to sleep in Gryffindor Tower for the safety of his children.

Harry watches Draco sleep peacefully on a couch. He wonders how comfy Draco's bed in Slytherin is.

Harry finds the Sectumsumpra scars on all of Draco's left side and feels guilty.

Harry gently kisses Draco and goes to bed.

Ch. 13

Harry is woken the next morning to a terrified scream.

Draco had a nightmare; only girls can touch him for the moment.

Harry is jealous that the girls can touch the father of his children.

Draco falls back asleep. Lucius arrives and whisks Draco, Harry, the babies, Ron and Hermione to Malfoy Manor.

Ch. 14

Sirius and Severus arrive later on to supervise.

Draco refuses to share a room with Harry.

Hermione refuses to share a room with Ron.

Severus refuses to share a room with Sirius.

Draco and Hermione end up sharing a room with the children.

Ch. 15

Ron and Harry decide to make the "girls" happy; Harry starts wooing Draco, while Ron studies his brains out.

Sirius and Severus can't live in the same room; Snape wants to brew potions, whilst Sirius wants to have fun.

Ch. 16

Sirius and Severus get into a brawl after Sirius ruins a potion that would have made Severus win an Order of Merlin, First Class.

They accidentally end up grinding; Sirius finds out that Severus is a virgin.

Snape declines any advance Sirius gives him; Draco orders Snape to take a shower.

Ch. 17

Draco ignores Harry and acts as if Ron and Hermione are guests; Lucius and Sirius give Harry advice.

Snape returns looking smexy; his hair is clean, brushed and lightly feathered.

Sirius attempts to rape Snape on the spot; Lucius and Draco will have none of it.

Ch. 18

No one knows what's wrong with Sirius except Harry; Harry's getting worried.

The gang finds that Narcissa wants another baby; Lucius leaves to fulfill his duty as husband.

Severus admits that Lily made him "Godmother" to Harry; almost everyone laughs; Snape hits them.


End file.
